The Green Eye
by Sholehah Aamiin
Summary: Pangeran memang senantiasa dilindungi ksatria. Tapi apa jadinya kalau seorang wanita yang malah melindungi pria bersandang Pangeran Kedua Clarines itu. Zen tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah mencengangkan dengan kedatangan seorang ksatria wanita berlatar belakang misterius yang sekaligus merubah perangai kepangeranannya. [ZenXOC][NOmainAnSheroines]
1. Arrival

**WARNING : Sebuah FF based on Akagami no Shirayukihime TANPA heroine semacam Shirayuki (ofc :v) dan Kiki. Some of OOC dialogues?**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Arrival

Sejauh mata memandang, seekor kuda putih berlari laju tepat menuju pintu gerbang istana. Walaupun pintu besar nan kokoh itu jelas-jelas tertutup, tidak menghalangi sang penunggang untuk mengurangi kecepatan lari kudanya. Sadar akan kenekatan penunggang dan penunggangnya sendiri, penjaga pintu gerbang serta-merta berseru kepada rekannya yang berada di dalam.

"Pangeran Zen kembali!"

Kedua pintu gerbang segera terbuka, bersamaan dengan si kuda putih memasuki halaman istana. Kalau saja tidak direm segera oleh penunggang, bisa saja si kuda bablas masuk istana. Si penunggang pun turun dan berseru kepada penjaga terdekat: "Tolong bawa kudaku." Serah-terima tali kemudi pun terjadi, dan si penjaga menggiring kuda tersebut bersamanya.

Ketika berbalik hendak menaiki undakan istana, penunggang tadi langsung dihadapkan oleh sesosok pria berambut hijau yang lebih besar darinya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia jitak kepala berambut putih milik sang penunggang. Si penunggang meringis kesakitan.

"Kemana saja kau, hah, Zen?!" seru pria itu sampai urat muncul di dahinya.

Zen memegangi kepalanya yang mulai nyut-nyutan. "Kau pasti tahu, kan, apa yang kulakukan ketika tidak berada di istana?"

"Kau sudah menghabiskan jatah kaburmu bulan ini, Zen. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan kabur selagi berkas administrasimu belum juga kelar. Apa ini seharusnya sikap seorang pangeran? Tak bertanggung jawab terhadap tugasnya sendiri? Mengabaikan kondisi rakyatnya di daerah lain? Tidak disiplin terhadap peraturan?!"

"Iya iya, Mitsuhide. Aku paham aku salah."

"Kalau memang begitu, segera kau menuju ruanganmu!" Mitsuhide tanpa ampun meremas lengan baju Zen dan melempar seorang-orangnya ke arah tangga istana. Sang korban seolah berputar di udara namun berhasil mempertahanakan jejak di tanah.

Keduanya pun melewati aula istana kemudian menyusuri salahsatu lorong yang terhubung setelah mendaki anak tangga. Istana Wistal, namanya, berarsitektur modern Clarines yang berkolaborasi dengan ukiran kuno negeri ini. Warna putih yang mendominasi istana juga menghiasi pilar-pilar tinggi sepanjang lorong. Setiap berapa meter akan ada penjaga yang mengawas. Ada juga beberapa penjaga yang melintas ditambah lalu-lalang pelayan istana. Walaupun termasuk sepi, namun istana akan ramai jika digelar suatu acara penting yang sampai mengundang bangsawan atau rakyat sekalipun. Suasana sepi ini kadang membuat Zen jenuh sehingga biasa memakai alasan ini untuk kabur dari istana.

"Kau tenang saja, Mitsuhide. Kau akan lihat seluruh berkas telah selesai saat kaburku berikutnya," ucap Zen enteng.

"Tidak ada saat berikutnya. Pastikan kau benar-benar telah mengurusi seluruh berkas di saat aku kembali nanti. Jika tidak, aku benar-benar akan menguncimu di ruang kerja," ancam Mitsuhide dengan menggeretakan pelan pedangnya yang tergantung di pinggang.

"Saat kau kembali nanti? Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku perlu mengurus beberapa hal untuk kedatangan tamu penting di istana. Bisa dibilang, aku penanggung jawab utama untuk hal ini, atas restu Yang Mulia Raja, tentunya. Jadi, kau jangan terlalu pikirkan hal ini dan fokus saja pada tugasmu," jelas pengawal pangeran itu.

Zen termangu sejenak. "Aku belum pernah dengar soal tamu penting ini dari siapapun. Harusnya aku tahu sesuatu untuk hal begini. Dan, kenapa malah kau yang menjadi penanggung jawab utama?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah kau pikirkan. Bukan berarti kedatangannya sepenting itu sampai perlu diadakan pesta jamuan dan sebagainya. Lagipula, kau akan tahu secepatnya setelah ia tiba," Mitsuhide kali ini tersenyum misterius, bikin sang pangeran semakin penasaran.

Hampir mencapai ruang kerja pangeran, Mitsuhide bergerak menuju lorong lain. "Aku akan ke ruang penjaga untuk mendiskusikan perihal ini. Pastikan kau benar-benar mengerjakan tugasmu sampai tuntas, mengerti?"

"Iya iya, aku paham." Setelah mendengar hal itu, keduanya berpisah menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

Khusus untuk Zen, ketika tengah membuka pintu ruangannya, telah nampaklah di depan mata berkas-berkas bertumpuk menjulang di atas meja kerjanya yang searah garis lurus dengan lokasinya menapak. Ia menghembus panjang, "Dasar diriku."

* * *

_Sekitar tujuh hari sebelumnya, Negeri Astrud _

Petang telah menjalari langit. Angin berhembus lembut menemani burung-burung gereja melintasi langit sore menjelang malam itu. Eireen yang sedari tadi mengitari pemakaman akhirnya berhenti di satu-satunya nisan di puncak bukit. Dari titik itu, nampak jelas pemandangan matahari hampir mencelupkan diri di cakrawala. Tudung hijau tua Eireen ia buka seluruhnya setelah sedari tadi angin memaksakan. Nampaklah wajah pemilik tudung. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca berpadu dengan suatu tekad. Ia tatap nanar batu nisan di hadapannya, menekuk kakinya perlahan seakan agar sama tingginya dengan batu nisan.

"Hai, Bu," ucap Eireen lembut pada nisan tersebut.

_Hai, Rin_, batin Eireen membalas sapaannya. _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

"Sampai saat ini, aku baik-baik saja," Eireen membalas batinnya sendiri. Ia membayangkan segala percakapan ini antara ia dengan ibunya. Walaupun rasanya nelangsa, cukup menenangkan ketika membayangkan ia dengan ibunya sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Mm… Bu," lanjutnya. "Mungkin ini saat terakhir aku dapat mengunjungimu. Selepas berpamitan, aku akan langsung memacu kuda menuju Clarines. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membawa cukup bekal."

_Baiklah. Hati-hati selama perjalanan, ya_, batinnya kembali berujar. Untuk sekian menit, antara Eireen dengan batinnya terdiam tanpa percakapan. Matahari tinggal seujung ufuk. Eireen tatap lekat-lekat nisan ibunya, belum mau mengakhiri percakapan ini.

_Kau benar-benar telah memantapkan hati soal ini, Rin?_

"…Ya, begitulah. Ibu pernah bilang, kan, 'Jika ada kesempatan, pergilah sejauh-sejauhnya dari Astrud'. Inilah kesempatan itu, Bu."

_Tapi, Clarines… negeri yang amat jauh. Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Ibu?_

Eireen tersentak dengan batinnya sendiri. Yang tadi itu bukan bayangan akan pernyataan ibunya. Namun lebih kepada pertanyaan dirinya pada diri sendiri.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku yakin Ibu tidak akan keberatan jika aku meninggalkannya. Malahan, akan sangat mendukung keputusanku ini." Yang itu ia ucapkan sebagai balasan pada diri sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Bu… jadi harus meninggalkanmu." Eireen pun bangkit dari posisinya. Matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam, menyisakan cahaya lemahyang berpencar di langit.

"Selamat tinggal, Bu. Aku selalu menyayangimu." Selepas mengatakan itu, Eireen berbalik menuruni bukit, beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman. Dalam keremangan, nampak bayangan kudanya duduk menunggu di bawah pohon ia diikat. Batinnya kembali berujar: _Ibu juga menyayangimu, Rin_.

* * *

Di keremangan sore, Zen masih saja berkutat dengan berkas-berkas administrasinya. Sebagian besar merupakan laporan-laporan keadaan daerah-daerah di bawah wewenangnya yang perlu ditelusuri, direvisi, dan di-acc (author bingung cara kerja pemerintahan jadi biar keren pake cara kerja dosen aja ya :v). Wajahnya terlihat penat dan jenuh. Hanya supaya tidak dikunci di ruang kerjalah ia masih berusaha bertahan.

Namun, tugasnya terhenti sejenak akibat terdengar ketukan pada pintu. Ia berseru: "Masuklah!"

Zen terkejut akan sosok pria yang mengetuk pintunya. Pantas saja, karena pria beriris sama dengan dirinya ini memang jarang mengunjungi ruangannya. Ialah pangeran pertama Clarines, kakak Zen, Izana Wistaria.

"Hai, Dik." Izana serta-merta memasuki ruangan. "Pantas kau menyuruhku masuk. Kau sedang sendirirupanya. Tak ada yang biasa _stand-by_ membukakan pintu," ucap Izana tanpa canggung. Mengingat mereka berdua memang jarang berkomunikasi antar saudara, apalagi hanya berdua di dalam suatu ruangan.

Zen mendengus dalam hati terhadap perkataan kakaknya. "Maafkan aku. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk dan Mitsuhide tengah ada urusan," namun Zen berhasil membalas dengan tetap bertata krama, selayaknya adik seorang pangeran.

Izana mendekati satu sisi dinding kosong sebelah pintu untuk tempatnya bersandar. "Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk." Setelah merasa pas dengan sandaran punggungnya, ia melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian menatap Zen lekat-lekat. "…Dan aku tahu urusan apa yang tengah Mitsuhide lakukan."

Zen balas menatap pangeran pertama itu. Tatapannya tidak percaya, dan Izana paham maksud ekspresi tersebut. "Mengenai kedatangan tamu istimewa, bukan? Hal ini sudah lama kuketahui. Bahkan, aku tahu siapa tamu yang dimaksud dan keperluan apa ia kemari."

Ruangan hening sejenak. Zen geram dan heran dengan maksud kakaknya mengatakan ini semua. Namun, ia memilih diam, tapi tidak bagi Izana ketika melihat ekspresi adiknya telah memakan umpan yang ia beri.

"Kau pasti kaget ketika aku mengetahui apa yang seharusnya kau ketahui tapi ternyata kau tidak ta—"

"Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" nada bicara Zen meninggi. Dia muak selalu dipermainkan dengan kata-kata oleh kakaknya. Ia sibuk, dan hanya akan membuang waktunya jika terus meladeni pria berambut pirang itu.

Ekspresi Izana nampak telah puas. Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati meja kerja Zen. Sang pangeran tertua meletakan rangkapan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di atas meja tersebut. Sang pangeran satunya pun meraih kertas itu. Sebelum memulai membaca, Izana menambahkan: "Untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, aku akan mewakili Ayah dalam kunjungan ke beberapa negara, serta menghadiri pertemuan antar negara di Tanbarun untuk berdiskusi perihal kenegaraan. Oleh karenanya, perihal internal Clarines—terutama yang berada di bawah wewenangmu—kuserahkan padamu. Termasuk perihal yang tertulis di kertas ini mengenai peresmian beberapa aset Wistal yang baru selesai dibangun oleh count sekitar…"

Zen menatap sebentar rangkapan kertas di tangannya sebelum menatap kembali Izana yang belum selesai menjelaskan. "Memang tidak begitu banyak. Namun, peresmian yang tidak bijak dapat memengaruhi tanggapan dan reaksi kelompok masyarakat lainnya. Kuharap kau sebagai wakilku, dapat bertindak selayaknya pemimpin rakyat Clarines…"

Izana berhenti sejenak seraya berbalik hendak mengangkat kaki. "…Dan tidak mengecewakan kami, tentunya." Mulailah pangeran pertama melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu ruangan,hendak meninggalkan Zen yang tertegun akibat ucapannya.

"Ah, benar juga," ucap Izana menghentikan geriknya yang telah membuka pintu. Mulutnya membentuk seringai tipis. "Kau benar-benar tak perlu memikirkan soal tamu itu. Walaupun aku yakin pengawal berambut hijaumu itu telah mengatakannya, namun kalian sebenarnya juga akan dan harus saling mengenal, mau tak mau."

Izana pun benar-benar meninggalkan Zen dengan dahi berkerut. Heran mengapa kakaknya selalu bisa merangsang saraf kekepoannya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain istana, pintu gerbang belakang istana terbuka lebar. Bukanlah menyambut kedatangan kereta kuda yang dikelilingi oleh prajurit-pengawal kerajaan, melainkan hanyalah seekor kuda coklat dengan penunggannya yang bertudung hijau tua. Bukanlah disambut dengan terompet penyambutan ataupun seluruh rakyat Wistal, melainkan hanya beberapa penjaga di kanan-kiri yang membentuk rute menuju istana sambil memberi tanda hormat dengan mengangkat pedang masing-masing di depan dada.

Sang penunggang pun turun ketika telah berada dekat dengan undakan istana. Di hadapannya, Mitsuhide berjalan mendekat dengan tampang gagah mengenakan seragam pengawal resminya dan tak lupa menenteng pedang di pinggang. Ketika telah berhadap-hadapan, si penunggang menurunkan tudung yang menyembunyikan rambut coklatnya. Mitsuhide tersenyum melihat sosok tamu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Si penunggang pun balas tersenyum, terlepas dari kelelahannya setelah berhari-hari perjalanan.

"Selamat datang di Clarines, Eireen Berdine."

* * *

**Hai Readers yg tlah membaca hingga akhir/stengah/cuman numpang lewat... Glad to meet yall!**

**Saya membuat FF ini bukannya saya benci canon ZenXShirayuki atau meragukan keahlian Kiki sbg ksatria wanita :vv Saya memang ingin membuat tokoh ksatria wanita ketjeh bersanding dgn pangeran in the end of the day (cihuyyy/spoiler?nope) dan anim istana sentris yg paling berkesan bagi saya yaa Ans ;* dan begitulah akhirnya saya membuat AU AnS dgn stereotype "gada ksatria itu wanita woe" (krn kiki gada :v)**

**Moga2 readers sekalian keep supporting saya yyy... kritik/saran dimangga :))**


	2. Partner

**NOTICE THAT: AU ini disetting di sebuah dunia yang masih marak akan patriarki, sehingga wanita yang berprofesi di bidang mayoritas pria cukup diremehkan. Sebagaimana wanita yg menjadi ksatria/ahli berpedang.**

**WARNING: NO AnS main heroine such as Shirayuki and Kiki.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : Partner

"Geh! Sial, aku ketiduran. Tugasku!" Zen terbangun tepat ketika matahari menyinarkan cahyanya pada langit temaram. Terlihat dari jendela ruangan burung-burung mulai mencari nafkah. Bunga-bunga mekar berteteskan embun pagi. Dunia terlihat damai, tapi tidak bagi Zen.

Zen rusuh sendiri, mengobrak-abrik mejanya dan meneliti kembali berkas-berkasnya. Ia buru-buru meraih pena dan mulai membaca sekilas beberapa lembar kertas. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti ketika terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. "Oh, iya. Tugasku, kan, sudah kelar."

Sang pangeran kedua menghembus napas lega. Ia letakan kembali penanya dan menghempaskan punggung pada kursi kerja. Ia baru teringat tepat tengah malam tadi ia telah menuntaskan seluruh tugasnya. Tak kuat menahan penat dan kantuk lagi, ia langsung menjatuhkan kepala di meja kerja. Awalnya sekedar menutup mata sejenak merilekskan pikiran, eh, malah bablas sampai pagi.

Sekarang setelah tugasnya telah tuntas, Zen bebas untuk beberapa jam ke depan sebelum tugas selanjutnya muncul. Ia jadi teringat telah melewatkan latihan pedang sorenya akibat terlalu lama bergelut di ruang kerja. "Aku akan membayarnya pagi ini kalau begitu. Sekalian ganti suasana."

Setelah selesai merapikan kertas-kertas administrasi, Zen pun bergerak menuju area latihan berpedang dengan sudah berpakaian kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana putih, pakaian olahraga khas prajurit. Namun, semakin dekat dengan area latihan, ia mendengar bunyi sepasang pedang kayu berhantaman. Ada yang telah datang sebelum dirinya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak _sparring_ siapapun itu mengingat Mitsuhide, lawan biasanya berlatih, tengah ada urusan.

Sesampainya di area, Zen terkejut mendapati ternyata pengawal berambut hijaunyalah yang tengah berpedang. Baguslah, Zen bisa mengajaknya _sparring_ nanti setelah Mitsuhide menyelesaikan duelnya. Tapi, Zen tidak mengenal lawan duel pengawalnya itu. Yang ia ketahui, lawan duel Mitsuhide itu cukup ahli dalam berpedang. Tekniknya sempurna didukung dengan reflek tubuhnya yang sigap. Ia dapat menepis segala serangan dari Mitsuhide dan menyerangnya balik dengan cerdas. Lebih dari itu, _ia seorang… wanita?_

TRAKK! Pedang kayu Mitsuhide terlepas dari tangannya akibat dihempas pedang lawan. Sang korban menghela napas, lalu melemparkan tawa renyah kepada lawannya. "Ingatkan aku sudah ronde ke berapa ini aku kalah?"

Mitsuhide baru tersadar akan sosok tuannya di sisi arena. Seketika ranum wajahnya kembali. "Ah, Zen, kebetulan sekali. Kemarilah!" seru si pengawal melambaikan tangannya ke arah Zen. Pangeran berambut putih itu menuruti saja, berjalan mendekati sepasang partner berlatih itu.

"Hei, Mitsuhide. Bagaimana urusanmu dengan kedatangan tamu penting itu? Sudah kau tuntaskan?" ucap Zen sesampainya di dekat Mitsuhide.

"Nah, lawan duelku inilah tamu yang kumaksud." Mitsuhide pun beralih ke sisi lawannya, atau tepatnya menengahi antara Zen dan si tamu. "Zen, perkenalkan, ia pengawal barumu mulai saat ini."

_Wut?_ Batin Zen terkejut. Ia memindai "calon" pengawal baru yang setinggi lehernya dan seorang wanita itu dan Mitsuhide sama-sama mengenakan pakaian latihan prajurit. Rambut coklatnya yang sepunggung ia gulung rendah. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian Zen ialah matanya yang berwarna zamrud merefleksikan diri sang pangeran. Pertama kali ia bertemu mata dengan warna secermelang itu.

"Eireen Berdine. Salam kenal, Pangeran Zen. Maafkan saya harus memperkenalkan diri dengan kondisi seperti ini," ucap si pengawal baru. Namun tiba-tiba, Eireen menundukan diri, kaki kirinya ia lipat ke belakang untuk menopang tubuh sementara kaki kanannya ia lipat ke depan untuk menopang tangan kanan. Pedangnya—walaupun kayu—ia bentangkan di hadapannya. Kepalanya ia tundukan untuk menghormati tuannya mulai saat ini. "…Biarkan saya melayani Anda, Pangeran Kedua Clarines."

Di sisi lain, Zen tertegun sejenak dengan tampang oon. Memang sudah banyak ksatria maupun prajurit yang menundukan diri di hadapannya. Namun, kali ini ia merasa asing dengan perlakuan si pengawal baru. Atau tepatnya, ia merasa aneh dan bingung ingin bereaksi apa.

"Mitsuhide," panggil sang pangeran,beralih kepada pengawal satunya. Merasa terpanggil, Mitsuhide mendekati tuannya yang masih bertampang oon. Namun tetiba saja kedua tangan Zen mencengkram kerah Mitsuhide yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tampang oonnya sudah berubah menjadi tampang kesal. "Apa maksudmu menyuruh seorang wanita menunduk di hadapanku, hah?!"

Giliran Eireen yang merasa terpanggil, bangkit dari posisinya. Sementara Mitsuhide jadi gelagapan menghadapi tuannya yang reaksinya di luar ekspetasi.

"Tenanglah, Zen. Btw, aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk tunduk di hadapanmu. Tapi, bukannya sikap seorang ksatria memang begitu terhadap tuannya?"

Alis Zen berkerut. Ia kembali menatap pengawal barunya. "Kau yakin ia seorang ksatria?"

Eireen merasa tersindir,tapi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi normalnya. "Kalau bukan, ia tidak akan serta-merta dijadikan sebagai pengawalmu, Zen," jawab Mitsuhide mewakili.

"Justru karena itu, aku tidak yakin seorang wanita dapat mengawalku layaknya seorang ksatria," balas Zen lagi. Ia melempar tatapan yang sengit kepada pengawal baru di hadapannya.

Berbeda dengan Mitsuhide yang syok mendengar ucapan Zen, Eireen malah terkikik tertahan mendengarnya, membuat Zen heran.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saya buktikan langsung kepada Pangeran apakah saya sungguhan layak atau tidak," tegas Eireen sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Zen. "Kalau saya menang, maka Anda harus mengakui bahwa saya layak menjadi pengawal Pangeran."

Zen walau terkejut, ia lalu menampakan seringai di wajahnya. Pria beriris biru itu pun mendekati pedang kayu Mitsuhide yang sedari tadi tergulai di lantai. Setelah dipastikan tergenggam, ia balas mengacungkan pedang ke arah Eireen. Kesempatan ini pas sekali untuk sekaligus melatih kemampuan berpedangnya. "Kuterima tantanganmu, Eireen Berdine!"

Eireen balas menyeringai. Mereka saling melempar tatapan sinis. Mitsuhide pun bergerak ke sisi arena. Ia tidak membayangkan akhirnya akan seperti ini, duel pedang untuk menentukan nasib selanjutnya.

_Perlawanannya dengan Mitsuhide tadi memang mengagumkan. Namun, aku juga pernah beberapa kali mengalahkan Mitsuhide. Berarti, mungkin saja kemampuanku sebanding dengannya_, pikir Zen seraya memprediksi lawannya. _Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku coba dulu menangkis serangannya untuk melihat gayanya bertarung_.

Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya langsung menerjang satu sama lain. Eireen menyabit samping pedangnya tapi tertangkis Zen. Ia coba celah lain; atas, bawah, pinggang, lengan, leher, namun ke semuanya ditangkis terus. Antar menyabit dan menangkis terus berlanjut hingga Mitsuhide sudah asyik menyeruput secangkir teh yang daunnya baru ia petik secara selektif dari kebun mini di pojok arena dan diseduh dengan air yang ia panaskan dengan teko bertenaga surya yang kemudian ia tambahkan 2 balok gula batu. Jangan tanya kok bisa ada.

Sampai detik ini, mau serangan macam apapun, Zen berhasil menangkisnya. _Dia pandai juga mencari celah. Lengah sedikit saja pasti aku sudah tertebas_.

_Begitu rupanya, memilih posisi bertahan, ya. Baiklah, akan kuladeni!_

Semakin lama, intensitas serangan Eireen semakin cepat. Yang berarti, kesempatan untuk memperoleh celah lebih banyak. Zen mau tak mau harus mengimbangi. Ada saat ketika ia telat menepis sehingga ia memilih untuk menghindar.

Zen menyadari akan hal ini. Ia pun berusaha melempar serangan. Namun yang ada serangannya malah berubah menjadi posisi bertahan akibat serangan Eireen yang beruntun dan cepat.

Pangeran pun berpikir cepat. _Akan kucoba teknik ini!_

Sang pangeran pun mundur selangkah lebar. Di sela waktu itu, ia berputar untuk menambah kekuatan sekaligus sebagai ancang-ancang untuk menebas lawan. Gerakan tak terduga itu sayangnya dihalau oleh lawan dengan menebas sekaligus mendorong pedang yang bersimpangan darinya. Pedang Zen pun terdorong ke samping, memberi ruang terbuka pada pemegangnya. Seketika itu juga, Eireen memberi tebasan lain ke arah lengan Zen.

TREKK. Lengan Zen tertebas, mengakibatkan pedangnya lepas dari genggaman. Belum sempat mengambil balik—ataupun mengadu kesakitan—pedang lain telah tertodong di wajahnya. Gerakan Zen terhenti, aduannya pun tertahan. Eireen menunjukan seringai kemenangan. Peluh keduanya mengalir melewati pelipis.

"Ya, dengan ini sudah jelas, kan, siapa pemenangnya," ujar Mitsuhide kembali memasuki arena sambil bertepuk tangan. "Pertarungan yang bagus."

Eireen menurunkan pedangnya. Sementara Zen mendengus kesal sambil mengusap-usap lengannya akibat tertebas.

"Menurut perhitungan kekuatan saya tadi, seharusnya tidak akan menyebabkan patah tulang Pangeran. Namun ada baiknya bila diperiksa langsung oleh ahli farmasi istana," ucap gadis yang secara resmi telah menjadi pengawal pangeran itu.

Zen menggeram pelan kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan area latihan. "Temani, Mitsuhide!"

Setelah mengatakan "Nanti kita bertemu lagi. Akan kuurus Pangeran" dan lambaian tangan kepada Eireen, Mitsuhide bergerak menyusul tuannya.

* * *

"Apa-apaan gadis itu? Berani-beraninya menebas lengan seorang pangeran! Siapa dia sebenarnya dan... Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Zen nyerocos sebal semenjak meninggalkan arena. Kata-kata mutiara terus ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan lengannya yang semakin nyut-nyutan.

Mitsuhide yang mengiringi perjalanan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudahlah, Zen. Berhentilah bersikap sok pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Kau kalah, dan akuilah kekalahanmu. Bersikaplah dewasa," tegas si pengawal.

"Sudahlah, kau jawab dulu bagaimana dia bisa direkrut jadi pengawal?" Zen semakin berapi-api jadinya.

"Begini, ya. Kau ingat pasukan khusus dari negeri Utara yang mencari buronan kabur hingga negeri Selatan? Mereka menduga buronan itu bersembunyi di sekitaran Wistal dan melapor ke pihak kerajaan. Aku menjadi pemandu pasukan ini selama mereka berada di Clarines. Dan di saat itulah aku berkenalan dengan Eireen Berdine yang menjadi bagian dari pasukan ini.

"Ia memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan, terlepas ia adalah anggota dari pasukan elit yang disewa kerajaan Utara. Kami dengan mudah akrab sehingga aku lebih sering berkoordinasi dengannya yang merupakan ajudan pemimpin pasukan. Soal keahlian tidak perlu diragukan, ia yang terbaik di pasukannya, bahkan jauh lebih hebat dibanding sang pemimpin pasukan: Dapat menguasai segala jenis senjata; berpedang dan memanah yang paling diunggulkan. Ia juga dapat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ahli strategi dan negosiasi. Buronan itu tertangkap juga atas strategi briliannya. Mau kurang apa lagi coba?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mitsuhide. Bagaimana bisa dia direkrut menjadi pengawal?"

"Oh, itu. Setelah urusan buronan telah selesai, ia mendatangiku secara personal. Bilang kalau ia bersedia menjadi prajurit, ksatria maupun pengawal Clarines−apapun yang dapat memanfaatkan kemampuanya− bila dibutuhkan. Setelah kepergiannya, aku jadi memikirkanmu dan menimbang-nimbang soal ini. Aku juga berdiskusi dengan Pangeran Izana dan komandan prajurit sebelum akhirnya aku mengirim surat kepada Eireen perihal persetujuan atas tawarannya menjadi pengawal. Pengawal Pangeran Kedua Clarines, tepatnya," penjelasan Mitsuhide tamat tepat ketika sampai di ruang farmasi istana.

Dan Zen hanya mendengus sebal−karena lengannya semakin memerah.

* * *

**Yak... akhirnya release juga chapter 2 ini. Trims yg udh baca hatta selesai :'))**

**Dan maaf juga saya belum masang cover bwt ff ini. Pankapanlah kalo saya gabut (?)**

**Anyway, thx for reading... sangat terbuka akan saran dan kritik reader sekalian *bow**


End file.
